


Show me where your love lies

by orphan_account



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Author isn't a native speaker, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infected Emma, Infected Paul Matthews, Not Beta Read, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wish I were good at summaries. Just read the tags, man.Also, sorry, this is kinda bad
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 8





	Show me where your love lies

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Love Lies by DJ Khalid & Normani

Everything after he started singing was nothing but a blur.  
She put up a fight, for a moment may have thought she had gotten away but if her sitting in this locked room in the hospital (was she even still there or somewhere else at this point?) was any indication, she failed.  
She may have not died in Hatchetfield but fucking Clivesdale? She'd choose fucking Hatchetfield over that, thank you very much.  
How long has she been here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Emma wouldn't be able to answer that question.

No matter how long it was, no one was there for any of it. No kind of sound were percievable except the ones made by her. She was left alone to her thoughts in a locked room she didn't know the location of with no means of escape. She thought of ways to escape. She didn't find any. She thought of her life before this. Of Guatemala, of Jane. Of her classes, of Hidgens. Of what the hell she did to fuck up this bad. Of the day(s?) leading up to this, of Paul.

  
Of course Emma had to think about him.  
No matter how hard Emma tried, she thought of him and his simple order, his suit, his hair, his voice, his smile, his eyes, his death, his -  
Her fault in why he died. 

If she would have just shut up, she wouldn't be here and he would still be alive.  
Maybe P.I.E.P. would have found them and neither of them would have to "live" through this whatever it is.

But that didn't happen and she's here and he's dead and she's as good as dead and her thoughts kept.going.back.to.him. and she's alone and there's not a single sound. She wouldn't admit it but even their ("them"?) songs would bring her joy at this point _(of course they would that's what they're there for)_.

* * *

So when she heard footsteps for the first time in forever she nearly broke down crying _(tears of joy it's him it's him it's him it's-)_.  
She didn't even fight when he took her in a deep embrace.

  
"Get away from me."

  
"Why should I? We both want this, Emma."  
 _(She did.)_

  
"What you want is to kill me and erase me and what I want is to survive this. Those are two very different things"  
 _(But they don't want that and she knows.)_

  
"What we, what I, want to give you is another, a better, a happier type of being alive, not death."  
 _(She knows that, she wants it, she is thankfull for the opportunity)_

  
"That makes no sense at all."  
 _(Oh but it did and she understood)_

  
"And despite how amazing it feels I miss you. I miss you so so much. Let me give this to you, let me show you, let me explain."

  
He didn't wait for a go-ahead from her (not that he'd need one _(she'd have said yes anyway)_ and started singing.

**"Sorry if it's hard to catch my vibe. I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side. Are you down for the ride?"**   
_(She was. Has been for so so long)_

  
**"It's not easy for someone to catch my eye, but I've been waitin' for you for my whole damn life. For my whole lifetime."**   
_(She was waiting for him too)_

  
**"Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it."**   
_(She was.)_

  
**"I see you're focused, yeah you're so independent. It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it. You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen."**   
_(And she would listen to him. Always.)_

  
Something screamed at her to join him.

  
**"So baby, tell me where your love lies. Waste the day and spend the night. Underneath the sunrise. Show me where your love lies."**

Everything in her yearned to sing this.

~~"I've been so into your mystery."~~

  
She didn't even have to think about the lyrics.

  
~~"Is it because of our history?"~~

  
They were so close to flowing out of her mouth.

  
~~"Are you into me?"~~

  
It would have been so right for them to do so but she didn't let them. Not yet.

  
~~"When it feels so good but it's bad for you,"~~

  
It wasn't bad.

  
~~"Can't say I don't want it 'cause I know I do."~~

  
She did.

  
~~"Come on over, I need your company."~~

  
She did.

  
~~"Cravin' that synergy."~~

  
She did.

As the song went on, all she could do is push deeper and deeper into his embrace. Her heart had slowed down and yearned to match it's beat to Paul's. She had to get closer and closer and closer to it. Make them beat like one and the same. Make them one and the same.

  
She was so close to let the song in her have it's _(their?)_ way.

  
Paul continued.

  
**"If you're down, don't hide it. Feelin' me, you don't gotta deny it.**   
**Baby you gon' make me overnight it. Tell me, are you down?"**

  
**"If you're down, don't hide it. Feelin' me, you don't gotta deny it.**   
**Baby you gon' make me overnight it. Tell me, are you down?"**

  
_She was. She finally was_

_**"Tell me where your love lies."** _

  
_**"Waste the day and spend the night."** _

  
_**"Underneath the sunrise"** _

  
_**"Show me where your love lies."** _   
_"Tell me where your love lies!"_

  
_" **Tell me where your love lies!"**_   
_"Show me where your love lies!"_

  
_" **Waste the day and spend the night."**_

  
_**"Underneath the sunrise.** "_

She would never hold a song, this happiness, this _wholeness_ in again.

_**"Show me where your love lies."** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Paulkins- or anything Starkid really
> 
> I'll admit, this may only exist because something about the "her heart matched to the beat of his" sentences in those fics where Paul "seduces" Emma to death do be hitting different doe
> 
> Also AO3 removed the TGWDLM tag and turned it into "Hatchetfiled Universe" and I'm honestly not over it


End file.
